


Taking A Knot Over A Ticket

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Cop!Castiel, Dominant Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, light slut shaming, maybe slightly dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean tries to fuck his way out of a speeding ticket and gets himself claimed.Prompt: Roleplay where Cas pulls Dean over and Dean fucks his way out of a speeding ticket (or not roleplay and then he gets more then he bargained for when Cas can’t resist him and claims him) [I went with the real claiming, not roleplay]





	Taking A Knot Over A Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.

One minute Dean had been cruising down the road in the Impala, blasting AC/DC, then the next thing he knew there was a blaring siren behind him.

“Aw shit,” Dean swore, finally noticing the cop in his rearview mirror, lights blazing. He wondered how long he’d been back there. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car, rolling down the window while he waited for the cop.

He caught the scent first, and it was delicious. When he looked up he found an incredibly handsome alpha standing next to his car, with dark hair and sharp blue eyes. When he spoke it was deep and rough, and Dean’s stomach flipped.

“Are you aware of how fast you were going?” the officer asked. His name tag identified him as Sergeant Castiel Novak.

Dean made the decision without even thinking about it, and he twisted in his seat to make sure the officer could see his trim waist and the curve of his hip. It’d been a while since he got laid and a knot was better than a ticket any day. “I’m very sorry, Sir, I had no idea I was going so fast,” he said, voice soft and submissive. He looked down and then up again at the cute cop, peering up through his eyelashes. “But I know that’s no excuse. Are you going to have to… punish me?” He could feel his cheeks burning, an honest response to his own behavior, but it only added to the effect.

It seemed to be working, the alpha shifted uncomfortably, desire rolling off his strong body. “I’m going to have to give you a ticket.”

Dean pouted and looked down. “That’s okay, officer. I was just in such a rush to get home, I think my heat is coming on and I just really needed to get home to my toy box, you know?” He put on a show of squirming in his seat, and his body was actually responding to the alpha and starting to produce slick. “I just need a knot so bad, officer. And probably a spanking for being so naughty…”

He knew he’d won when he noticed the bulge in the front of officer Novak’s pants. “Get out of the car,” the alpha ordered, voice suddenly even deeper than before.

Dean’s little cock gave an excited twitch as he hurried to obey. This was quickly becoming more than just a way out of a ticket, he  _wanted_  this alpha. Wanted to be  _taken_  by him.

“Come on,” Castiel growled, taking Dean by the arm and half dragging him around to the back of the car. “Put your hands on the trunk.”

Dean did so, the position leaving him half bent over. He spread his legs a little, inviting the alpha.

“Are you always this much of a slut?” Castiel growled, hands coming up to drag down Dean’s body. “Offering yourself up just to get out of a damn ticket?”

Dean whined as the man’s hands raked down his chest, one pushing up under his shirt to find a nipple to twist while the other pushed down the front of his jeans and grabbed his dick. “Yes,” he whimpered, pushing his ass back towards the alpha’s hips. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“You certainly will be sorry when I’m done with you,” Castiel grumbled, and he suddenly yanked down Dean’s jeans and underwear with a sharp tug.

Dean gasped when his ass was suddenly exposed, and his face burned as he thought of how it must look to the passing cars, but he couldn’t help the quiver of excitement and the trickle of slick that escaped his hole.

A sharp smack suddenly landed on Dean’s ass and the omega yelped and arched his back, pushing his ass back just in time to receive the second one. The alpha’s hand landed heavily on his tender backside, and Dean realized this was going to be a real punishment, not just a playful smack or two. The realization made his whole body burn with desire.

“You’ve been a bad boy,” Castiel growled, voice heavy with lust. “Clearly you need an alpha to keep you in line, don’t you little omega? So I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

Dean moaned as the alpha continued to administer his spanking, the broad hand landing perfectly with each strike. “Ooh yes, Alpha! I’m sorry, Alpha!” He whimpered, the pain in his backside mingling with the intense need in his body, causing a steady stream of slick to run from his ready hole.

Castiel’s hand finally stopped, and the next thing Dean felt was a thick cock teasing down the cleft of his ass, just barely pressing against his slick entrance. “Maybe you need to be owned, little omega. Do you need a big strong Alpha who can keep you in line? Fuck you when you’re good and punish you when you’re bad? Is that what you need, little omega?”

Dean’s mind was spinning. He’d never wanted anything more in his entire life. “Oh please, yes Alpha, I need to be owned! Oh god, please!”

Castiel’s hips snapped forward and Dean screamed as the alpha’s cock was quickly buried inside him, filling him perfectly. Castiel gripped his hips hard in his hands, and Dean could only whimper and moan as he was fucked hard. The alpha’s hips slapped harshly against Dean’s sore backside, continuing his punishment even as intense pleasure shot through him with each pass of Castiel’s cock.

“Mine,” Castiel growled, reaching out and grabbing Dean’s hair in his hand, tugging on it as he pounded into the omega under him.

“Yours,” Dean gasped out, moaning as he felt the alpha’s cock start to grow. “Please, alpha, please!” he begged mindlessly, his mind a blur from the intense pleasure of the knot swelling inside him.

With a snarl Castiel yanked Dean upright and his teeth sank into the omega’s neck just as his knot slammed inside the omega’s channel and tied them together. Dean’s orgasm exploded through him as he was finally claimed, and he let out a long moan as he felt his new mate fill him, the huge knot spasming as it steadily pumped him full.

Dean was breathing hard as he slowly came down from his high, mind still processing what had just happened. He shivered as he felt gentle lips on his neck, soothing the fresh bite mark.

“My mate,” Castiel murmured, sounding deeply pleased. “You’re going to be such a good little omega for me, aren’t you?”

Dean shivered, his cock twitching in renewed interest, responding to the dominant nature of his new alpha. “Yes, Alpha,” he said with a smile. “I’ll be good for you.”

Castiel smiled and a pleased growl rumbled in his throat. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
